


Promotional Appreciation

by cruelest_month



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Garters & Panties, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have anything he wanted so long as Jack got what Jack wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotional Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place sometime after Tales from the Borderlands concludes. This fic also assumes Jack got another body and took over Hyperion again.

He wasn't sure what to make of his reflection in the long mirror. He looked... good? 

The black and gold ruffled boy shorts were form-fitting. Rhys liked what they were doing for his ass, covering just enough skin but still leaving little to the imagination. And he especially liked what they were doing in front in terms of accenting his cock. 

The garters were snug and so were the tights. He wouldn't have gone with the little bows on his hips or on his shoes. And while they were surprisingly comfortable, the black high heels were strange. A little further from the ground than his boots would have been.

But he had no idea what to think. Or, well, no. He had some thoughts. A few were pretty excited about how good he looked. Most of them revolved around wondering how he'd got here.

There was a lot of pros to it all though. Looking good, for one. Being promoted to an actual position that wasn't Director of Janitorial Services or Lead Engineer of Hyperion Toilets was another. Oh and he wasn't being spaced. Yet. And that reminded him of the biggest con. You could never tell with Jack.

There was a tapping on the door. Sharp, brief, but insistent. 

"Rhys, Rhys, Rhys, Rhys, Rhys. Bit of advice, Rhys. Don't ruin this by being you."

"I, uh... I might not know how to do that."

"Yeah, noticed that. Come out here."

The door slid open. Not so much because Rhys had anything to do with it but because Jack was impatient. And probably bored.

"And now come out," Jack insisted. He was still wearing the suit from earlier in the evening. But he'd taken the bow tie apart and unbuttoned most of his shirt. "Quit stalling."

Rhys laughed.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

Rhys smiled uncertainly. "See it's funny because of the bathroom and me being in it."

One of Jack's hands clenched into a fist. The door to the bathroom slid closed. 

"Or... I guess it's not?" 

"So," Jack said from the other side. He sounded a little different. Rhys imagined he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, okay. Okay, dumbass. We're going to try this again. I'm going to my couch that costs more than you'll ever make and I'm going to wait for you there. You are going to get your game face on, open the door, and come over to me. No dorky puns, no stupid grins. Try to think of what sexy would be like. Then do that."

Rhys nodded even though Jack couldn't see it. 

"Seriously? Use your words, you utterly useless dweeb. Do you get what I want you to do?"

"Oh, um. Yes, sir."

"Great. Awesome. Gotta say I have a lot of doubts right now? But I'm sure you're going to prove me wrong."

"Right, sir."

Rhys stared hard into the mirror for a moment. Sexy. All right. He wished Vaughn was there, but it wasn't like Vaughn knew from sexy. Yvette would. Sure. She'd explain it. Tell him to be like a model or something. Because models made ridiculous clothes look hot. And what he was wearing was sort of hot. And he was hot... So. Yeah. A confident pout and... Yeah. That was good.

"Yep. It sure has been a few hours since I put someone out an airlock," Jack casually commented from a distance away. "Might be time to give that another try if something better doesn't land in my lap. Sort of like that promotion I just gave you. Dunno. I think I'd be grateful. Show it somehow." 

Um, yeah, _who_ exactly was ruining things by being himself? Because Rhys had a feeling... No. That wasn't something he could say and Rhys didn't want to think it too long or too hard. Jack might figure it out somehow.

_Okay. Last look in the mirror. Confident. Model. Pout. Pose. And... showtime._

Rhys strode out, careful not to clomp along like a horse. He walked with a light, purposeful footfall instead, heels clicking on the marble floor. 

"There we go. More leg, less mouth," Jack murmured. He leaned forward, setting down the glass of champagne he'd been drinking. "Come to Poppa."

Rhys kept walking, stopping right in front of Jack. He felt a brief desire to sort of cover himself, shield himself from whatever Jack might do. But Jack didn't seem particularly displeased. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't get shy on me," Jack said, glancing up. He took Rhys’ by the hips, fingers splayed over his skin and the large black bows. One of his thumbs began running over the front of Rhys’ shorts, coaxing him to an erection. 

"Spread your legs," Jack suggested. "Keep your hands out of my way. Or... better idea." He pulled the strip of black silk from the collar of his shirt. "Turn around. Arms behind you."

Rhys did so, setting his arms behind his back. 

Jack tied the wrists of both together before smacking Rhys hard on the ass. "Now, you know the drill, cupcake. I expect both hands to stay where I leave 'em. No cheating."

So far that had been good enough. Rhys wasn't looking forward to a time where the bionic arm had to be removed. But he was looking forward to Jack realizing one smack wasn't nearly enough. "Yes, Jack," he said, coloring slightly.

"Good boy. Turn around. Move those legs out a bit more for me. That's the way." Jack cupped him through the lace and silk, thumb going back to moving over his cock. "Mm. Yeah. Great idea I had here. Because this... This is pretty hot. But you know how it is. Always up to me to make things perfect."

Rhys blinked as Jack slid off the couch and onto his knees.

Jack just smirked, shrugging out of his suit jacket. "Yeah, I know. You think this means something it doesn't," he said. "Gonna show you what it means."

Then Jack all but nuzzled him. Or, well, it would have been nuzzling with someone else. Rhys gasped lightly when he switched to licking with broad, slow strokes of his tongue. 

"It means," Jack murmured, mouthing Rhys in-between words. "You're mine. This is mine. More noise, kitten."

Rhys groaned as Jack continued. He wished he could free his hands, but Jack hated someone gripping his hair. And it wasn't like having hands free would change what Jack had planned for them. And it wasn't his hands he wanted, but Jack's. He wanted those callused fingers wrapping around his length, stroking him to completion. He wanted--

Rhys blinked a bit when Jack got back to his feet. He tried to bite back a whimper, but it didn't work.

"Aw, puppy," Jack said, looking amused as he groped Rhys one more time. "You know how this works, kiddo. You know who's gonna spent more time on his knees. Down, boy." But he helped Rhys get there, pushing lightly on his shoulders and steadying him as he sank down to his knees. "Me first then you. Or if you're good maybe I'll give you a hand." 

Rhys huffed. "But--"

Jack laughed, the sound was dark and unkind and yet it made Rhys even more aware of his ignored erection. Jack kissed Rhys' cheek then his jaw before biting at the tattoo on his neck. "Moral of the story?" he all but purred in Rhy's ear. "Puns are the worst. And free your hands. I shouldn't have to do all the work here."

Rhys snapped the silk easily, immediately dealing with Jack's fly and the fabric in his way. It was satisfying as it always was to reveal Jack's sizable cock. To see proof of his obvious interest. That despite the way he could be, he was still clearly as aroused as Rhys was. He wrapped the fingers of his normal hand around Jack, stroking slowly before licking at the head. 

Jack tilted his head back slightly, groaning. "Yeah. Like that, pumpkin. Use your teeth."

Rhys grazed Jack's length, licking when he was done. One of Jack's hands wrapped around the side of Rhys' neck, squeezing roughly. It felt great. 

Jack moved away, sitting on the couch. "Up here," he said, patting the cushion next to him. "Get to work. Make me happy and I'll see about you."

Rhys sat down, startling slightly as Jack rammed two fingers into his mouth. But he sucked, licking lightly as Jack's palm. Two more joined them and he continued to suck until Jack slowly pulled his hand away.

He was unsurprised when Jack's other hand wrapped back around his neck pulling him down. He parted his lips, leaning over Jack and sucking. He moaned slightly as the fingers that had just been in his mouth pushed away the lace of his panties and began stroking him. Jack's thumb brushed over the head of his cock as the fingers moved with more urgency.

Jack leaned in, biting at Rhys' ear just a little too hard. He pulled Rhys forward, thrusting slowly then at a more rapid pace. "If you come first, baby? If you fucking dare? I'll pull you over my lap and spank you until that ass is as red and sore as your mouth."

Rhys groaned at the image, breathing out of his nose as Jack moved faster. He sucked harder and harder and finally Jack came. And Rhys felt no shame in following suit.

Jack pulled him down even further, but Rhys was careful not to gag just as he was eager to swallow. 

Jack patted his cheek, tugging Rhys back up. "Such a great idea."

Rhys just worked on catching his breath as he leaned against Jack's shoulder.

Jack smirked, sipping the rest of his champagne. And then all of Rhys', which had been left untouched.

They stayed like that for awhile, neither one of them saying a thing.

When Rhys went to pull the lace and silk back on, Jack grabbed his wrist tightly. "We're not done. You wanna be done now? Is that what you want?"

"No," Rhys insisted, meaning it. "I don't want to be done. I… You need to know how grateful I am first, Jack."

"Such a good, sweet thing," Jack murmured, leaning forward again. He grabbed lube out of a drawer in the coffee table. "Let me fuck that right out of you."

"Please," Rhys said quietly. 

Jack tugged Rhys' shorts further down his legs, hauling him onto his lap. "Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Again but more desperate."

Rhys ducked his head instead of rolling his eyes. He didn't mind the request, after all. He looked up, trying to seem meek. It wasn't hard with Jack eying him so critically. "Please, Jack. Handsome Jack. Please fuck me."

This part was slower, the lube was cold but Jack's fingers were warm. Jack tugged on Rhys' ear lobe before lowering his head to the crook of Rhys' neck, inhaling his scent and mouthing at his shoulder. He bit hard enough to leave marks but without breaking skin. 

Rhys rode him, moving back and forth, pleased by whatever sounds he could get out of Jack. Pleased by his own. By how things were going now. By how things would go in the future. The promotion. Everything. 

When they both came away, Jack stayed put for a moment, biting and kissing at any part of Rhys that he could get to. When they moved apart, Rhys sitting next to him instead of in his lap, Jack still stayed close.

Rhys closed his eyes, relishing and savoring it. He had no objections with any part of their arrangement. He would eagerly drop to his knees and do whatever it took anytime anywhere. He got plenty out of it, truth be told. He could have anything he wanted so long as Jack got what Jack wanted. It was a fair trade. And a better one now that Jack was out of his head and inside of him in a much more mutually satisfying way.

Jack fixed Rhys' clothes--what little he had, anyway. Then he ruffled Rhys' hair. "Feeling good, honey?"

Rhys nodded, leaning into the caress.

"Really good?"

"Mmhm. Yes."

"Really, really good?"

Rhys opened his eyes. "You know it, Jack."

"Uh huh. How would you feel if I lied about that promotion?"

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Uh, well... That depends. How do you feel about slag damage to your dick?"

Jack laughed for quite a bit. When he was done, he leaned back on the couch and tugged Rhys closer. He was grinning, looking slightly proud. "Have to say... Not really into it. Guess you get the job after all."

"Yay," Rhys replied before yawning. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well... You're welcome, VP."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, TCRegan for looking this over and giving me some feedback/advice.
> 
> It has been a long time since I wrote anything this short or plotless. Which makes me feel a little awkward posting it, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> I also really liked writing about Rhys and Jack. So this may become a series.


End file.
